Edward Yui
Edward Yui is a weird Chinese citizen in a form of a bodyguard from Comedy World from Hong Kong. He messes around, with his earplugs and earphones. Entrance: Boarding Time Edward says "See you later, ok?" to his mum, who leaves. Move Origin When Edward is usually picked up by Pete, Edward always shows how eager he is to see his mum again as Edward always approaches the bus along side his mum. Neutral B: Ear Plugs Edward rolls his earplugs around, damaging anyone in contact. Point to a direction to roll them there. If it rolls back to Edward, he will wear them, taking less damage from attacks. Throw them by pressing the A button. If they are thrown or rolled to someone else, they will briefly be buried. Move Origin Edward is one of those kids who can't cope with and are sensitive to loud noises so he always wears earplugs (basically wax) wherever he goes. However, he also rolls them into balls using his fingers. Side B: Velcro Grab Edward will grab to the nearest opponent with a long arm, and if he reaches someone, he'll bump next to them. This arm can be used as a tether recovery or to grab any item, including the Smash Ball. Move Origin There are times at school when Edward grabs random people for unknown reasons at a forceful grip and drags them to wherever he wants to take them. Again, these reasons are unknown. A notable person he does this to is Lee Saunderson. Up B: Edward on his Little Bike Move Edward around on his little bike with the joystick. He can ride on the ground to. After 8 seconds or pressing a button, he'll get off the bike. If he cycles around in a circle, his riding speed will increase. Move Origin At the school playscheme, Edward chose to go on the biking activity and he rode so far away on the bike that he almost went into the woods were it not for the yoga teacher. Down B: Earphones Edward will put on his earphones. With them on, he can reflect projectiles, doubling their speed! He can still jump as normal, but he can stomp on people to bury them for longer than an earplug does. He can also avoid noisy attacks with them on. If you use this move in the air, Edward will fall faster. Press Down B again to take them off. Move Origin Edward used to wear earphones like a hat to cope with noisy sounds. He also jerks his head in weird movements whilst holding them. Final Smash: NO DAFFY DUCK! Edward will yell at anyone in front and attempt to jump onto one, giving them 100% damage, instantly KOing the opponent. Be careful where you perform this move, because it can potentially kill you. Move Origin At Playing Together Club at school, Edward randomly got triggered to yell at the club manager these following weird lines as well as at another Post Sixteenager called Chris beforehand. KO Sounds and Taunts KO 1: No! KO 2: Stop It! Star KO: No no no no no no no! Screen KO: Oh S**t! Up Taunt: Cheers "Yammy!". Side Taunt: Hums whilst covering his ears. Down Taunt: "Carter, yes Edward?" Victory Options and Losage Option #1: "Hoyaheeamah! Hoyaheeamah!" Option #2: "Mr. Bean says... B**ch!" Option #3: Rolls his earplugs. Losage: Panics, crying. Normal Attacks, Special Moveset Music, KO, Taunt Music, Victory Music Aerial Attacks Up Aerial: Neutral Aerial: Down Aerial: Forward Aerial: Reverse Aerial: Ground Attacks Up Tilt: Stretches his arms. Neutral Attack: Combo: Side Tilt: Smashes forward with his earphones. Dash Attack: Down Tilt: Turns into Ribit Man who hops a step. Ledge/Get Up Attacks Ledge: Get Up: Smashes: Up Smash: Side Smash: Down Smash: Grab Moves: Grab: Points Pummel: Forward Throw: Reverse Throw: Up Throw: Tries to pull a vest out of the opponent. Down Throw: Moveset Music: I love Beijing Tiananmen (Original Version) KO Sounds and Taunts Music: Edward's Loop Victory Music: Hong Kong 97's infamous Loop Angry Boss Codec Owen Maddox: Hello! My Name is Owen Maddox. Edward: Hi! I Am Edward Owen Maddox: Hi! Edward: Want to Enjoy Lunch Please With Mick Tomorrow? Owen Maddox: Sorry, I Only Have Lunch With Jeremy, Victor, Paul, The Angry Boss, & Fluttershy. Edward: Oh... Paul Douglas: Owen, I Only Eat 15 Oranges, A Salad, 20 Strips of Bacon, & Bruceto-Cookies! Edward: Paul Douglas, Nobody Likes Bullying! Bullying Is Nasty! Paul Douglas: What? Edward: NO BUTS!!! YOU ARE GROUNDED (X8) FOREVER! Paul Douglas: Edward, you cannot ground me. Edward: *Gasp* Blasphemy! Paul Douglas: Whatever. "Leaves the Codec" Owen Maddox: So, Have You Seen This "Shows Lee's Moveset Where A Woman Said to Edward "Edward No!" Edward: "Shocked" Owen Maddox: Uh, Edward? Edward: No no no no no no no no no no! Owen Maddox: Uh...okay then. Personal Data Height *Short﻿ Weight *Buff Sicknesses *Jack Mayhew filming Finn *Loud noises *God knows what else Powers﻿ *Using his earphones *Using his earplugs *Riding his little bike *Randomly grabbing people *Denying people of Daffy Duck Hobbies *Swearing *Being annoying *Various random stuff *Annoying Finn and Lee *Wearing his earphones/earplugs Nationality *China Trivia *Edward's Angry Boss Codec is the first codec to date where Angry Boss doesn't talk. And instead of him, Edward takes his role. Gallery Category:Playable Characters Category:Weird Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Teenager Category:Small Category:Hong Kong Category:Chinese Category:Random Category:All Star Smashers Category:Villains Category:Annoying Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:All Star Smashers Video Movesets Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Cults